America Isnt for Everyone
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: It's never good to have your secrets revealed in front of the cameras on a televised talk show. Especially like this.


**America Isn't For Everyone**

"I _**really**_ don't think this is a good idea, Ran." Shinichi mumbled lowly while he straightened his blazer and then fumbled with his tie again, just making sure he looked absolutely fine. He couldn't help it if he was just a _tad_ bit nervous right now.

Ran patted out the wrinkles from her dress and leaned over towards a nearby mirror to check her hair one more time " What are you afraid of? You agreed to do this with me because you had nothing to hide from me."

From saying this Ran stopped running her fingers through her hair to turn around to look at Shinichi pointedly "….Right, Shinichi?"

Before Shinichi could even reply back, a large man in a black turtle neck started ushering them from where they stood and out a door where a boom of applause and whooping began to drown out all other noise.

"You guys are on!", was the last thing Shinichi heard before stepping in front of bright lights hitting him square in the face that made him in response hold his hand up to shield his eyes while he fought the urge to plug his fingers into his ears from a crowd of people basically screaming, clapping, and hooting that he was sure it was going to bust his ear drums.

_Oh, Kami._

Shinichi found himself following, begrudgingly, Ran on a stage in front of a _very large _studio set of people with a flock of cameras going live also following his every move, and regretting every bit of agreeing to this _'opportunity' _Ran had tricked him into doing.

"_Opportunity my ass." _ Shinichi mentally grumbled sitting on the small sofa on stage next to Ran who looked absolutely cheeky at the moment, waving and grinning at the crowd. Mind you, Ran was being a little _too_ cheeky, almost abnormally cheeky and seemed very much plastic, which was a tad out of character for her natural buoyant personality. And for that, it made Shinichi all the more apprehensive for what was awaiting for him.

Talking about abnormal, Shinichi felt his stomach drop from nerves when a man, with slicked back salt and pepper hair and a beaming face that probably had its runs with daily injections of botox to give him the more television talk show host look, began to show on a large lcd screen walking from the backstage and onto the front stage.

Even though the crowd was screaming from his entrance, it took Shinichi only seven point one seconds to rule out that this man was not to be trusted and turned his head toward Ran, full blown out concern etched onto his face that almost pleaded that they should leave right here, right now before it was too late.

Ran didn't pay any mind to Shinichi's concern and began clapping enthusiastically as the man, who Shinichi ruled out as the foreign one that shall not be trusted, emerged out from the backstage in his grey turtle neck and a manila folder held in one hand as he almost skipped out waving and grinning to his fans, then walked over to Ran to shake her hand and greet her and then stuck out his hand for Shinichi who hesitantly shook it, before the talk show host took a seat in _his_ chair adjacent to Shinichi and Ran on their couch.

The talk show host then turned his head towards the cameras flashing another smile before opening the show with:

"Welcome to our latest episode of Maury! We have surprise for you guys with a couple straight out of Beika, Japan joining us right here in Stamford, Connecticut! Now don't let this couple fool you, because these two young adults have been through more drama than our usual guests on our show. Today we welcome Kudo Shinichi, a famous detective in his hometown that is know even through _our_ own federal agency for brining down a criminal organization and the young woman that accompanies him is Ran Mouri, a elite martial artists that has won several titles and decorative awards. Don't let her sweet face fool you people because this gal is pretty lethal!"

Shinichi was the only one not laughing at the last statement as the audience and even Ran laughed, chuckled, and grinned at Maury's_ cute _little comment. The man obviously had no idea the prowess this girl yielded.

The fools.

"Anyway-" Maury quickly changed the tone of the atmosphere of the scene putting on a more serious mask as he folded his hands into his lap and leaned more towards the camera. " What really brings us together today are dark, dangerous, _secrets_ that have put a rift between this couple and once revealed, these secrets may even shock the world."

The crowd went silent except for a few soft moving whispers and 'ooos' moving throughout the crowd waiting to hear for an even further explanation of the unfolding situation. Even Ran's face darkened as she continued facing straight ahead towards the cameras, sitting- waiting, as Shinichi straightened up in his seat and gripped the cushions.

"Ran…" Shinichi mumbled ever so lowly " ….What the hell is he talking about?"

Without even shifting her head, Ran's eyes moved to where they could set on Shinichi and smiled ever, _ever so¸_ coldly. "Remember the cotton stick swap you let them take in your mouth?"

"Yeah…" Shinichi drawled out slowly, still not quite catching on.

"Well, you'll see. Everyone will _see."_

Shinichi reeled back at Ran's comment, dripping with malevolence, his blue eyes only mirroring fear.

"_What the __**hell!"**_

"In my hands" Maury continued on over Shinichi who tried prodding an answer still out from Ran silently " I hold the folder that lies the DNA results of Shinichi Kudo that could link him back to the identity of a small boy known as Conan Edogawa that is said to have moved from Japan and is now in America, here today."

The crowd and Shinichi gasped. Ran waited, keeping her cool until the final moment.

Maury took his stand in the spot light, opened the letter where his eyes scanned the opened remnants of the manila folder knowingly. The crowd fell completely silent, Shinichi held his breath, Ran went rigid.

"Shinichi…..our DNA tests show that you indeed….._**ARE**_** CONAN EDOGAWA!"**

Ran immediately jumped out of her seat admist the screaming and cheers with her hands covering her face, then her mouth, and then waving them in the air dramatically.

"I knew it! _**I KNEW IT**_!"

Shinichi appalled, shocked, and now lost to what to do jumped out of his chair and walked towards Ran.

"Wait! WAIT! I can explain! Ran you cant just _fall into this __**trap!**_"

Shinichi reached out to touch Ran but his hand was slapped dejectedly out of the way.

"Don't! _**DON'T! **_**Don't touch me! You liar!" **Ran bit out coldly before turning her head away to put her face theatrically in her hands to sob.

Maury shook his head silently and walked towards Ran and wrapped an arm around the distraught girl's shoulder as he looked 'sadly' to Shinichi.

"Shinichi, what made you want to _lie_ of all things? And for that long?"

Shinichi stood flabbergasted for a moment, before reality came back into motion and fury took over his cool and collected personality.

"You!" Shinichi roared in anger " You did this!"

"No" Maury shook his head " No, Shinichi, _you_ did this."

Shinichi raged with anger before Maury turned to the cameras smiling "Folks, I don't think this is the end yet because we have a surprise guest. Please welcome, Kogoro Mouri, Japan's infamous sleeping detective."

Not even a millisecond after Maury's introduction, Kogoro bolted out from the backstage fuming with uncontained wrath. "WHERE IS THAT LYING SON OF A BI-"

Ran gasped "Dad!"

Shinichi took a step back," Kogoro?" Before Shinichi could even whip back around to blame Maury for the unleashed chaos, who at the moment arched his grey eyebrows with amusement towards Kogoro, Shinichi had to make a quick bolt to the other end of the stage set as Kogoro came barreling through stage chairs and furniture.

"IM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE KID!"

Ran slapped her hands across her mouth in shock, "Dad, no! Don't hurt Shinichi!"

"Yeah! Listen to her old man!" Shinichi yelpedd, who at the moment was using the couch as his defensive barrier between him and Kogoro.

Maury clicked his tongue to the roof of the mouth as he watched large men in tight fitting black t shirts appear on the scene ready to detain Kogoro.

"Really, Shinichi. How many _more _ secrets have you been keeping from your girlfriend _and_ her family?"

Shinichi was taken aback from the accusation and more than anything, "Girlfriend? Ran's not my girlfriend!"

The crowd _**OOOOOOOO'**_**ed** and went wild as Ran's tears were now completely forgotten.

"WHAT!" Ran roared, her fists balled up ready to pounce " AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU HAVE BEEN LEADING ME ON!"

Maury backed away as Ran began to shudder in fury as Shinichi stood more frigid than ever before " Ran, wait! No! That's not what I meant! I mean-!"

Shinichi wasn't even allowed to finish before he had to make a, quite impressive at that too, leap over a chair that was hurdled towards him.

Ran's arms were quickly hooked behind her from security guard like Kogoro that resisted ever more to go after the poor boy that stood on stage at a loss what to do.

If things couldn't get any worse, at the moment it chose to go over and beyond it limits and do so. Before Maury could even to decide to wrap up the show, a random woman admist the whooping and hollering crowd screamed out

"**I THINK EVERYONE HERE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT BOY ON STAGE IS THE FATHER OF MY ILLEGITIMATE CHILD! AND HE OWES ME SOME CHILD SUPPORT! SIX MONTHS LATE OF CHILD SUPPORT"**

What a home run finish here folks.

Shinichi immediately whipped his head towards the crowd to see a woman who, very _suspiciously, _ looked like a Suzuki Sonoko sit back in her seat adjusting her blacked out shades to hide her identity shudder with either sobs or laughter. Could be sobs from laughing so hard if it was truly her and if it was, Shinichi was going to make sure she would disappear from the face of this earth…..if _**he**_ managed to live.

Maury seemed horrifically delighted at the new development " Is this you _another_ one of your secrets Shinchi?"

"Wha- WHA! THESE ARE MADE UP **LIES! ** I don't even _** KNOW **_ that woman!"

The woman who sat in the crowd shot up out of her seat again and threw her glasses down on the ground to reveal her true identity.

" How _**dare**_ you! How dare you Shinichi, acting like you don't know_** me**_, Suzuki Sonoko, the one who was seduced that one glorious night that brought _**our**_ Ka-chan into this world!" with that Sonoko turned away weeping heavily against a nearby person's shoulder as within she reveled in her own success of just causing Kudou Shinichi's downfall.

One day Sonoko Suzuki will win awards for her performances, but today she just won herself a ticket straight to hell guaranteed by Kudou Shinichi.

" You _**slept**_ and now have a _**child**_ with my _**BEST FRIEND?" **_ Ran squealed before flipping the man who detained her over her shoulders.

"YOU PRETENTIOUS BASTARD!" Ran screamed taking a dangerous step towards a cowering Shinichi.

"Ran! She is **LYING!** She is only doing this for the cameras! You _**CANT**_ BELIEVE HER!"

But Shinichi's attempts to calm Ran were futile because he already had to make a mad dash from the set and out any near by exit doors with Ran hot on his trail.

The cameras not long after zoomed back onto Maury who had a 'morbid' look on his face " Well, folks there you have it. A drama and tragedy that has ended two lovers because of secrets. Our next episode will welcome an Osakan man and his girlfriend from Japan again who seemingly cant just understand her and is even emotionally abusive to her."

At the moment a large scream begin to erupt from behind the stage " KAZUAH! ARE YOU NUTS? Did you _**NOT**_ JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO KUDOU-KUN AND NEECHAN!"

"See! _**SEE!**_ This is the lack of support I am _**EXACTLY**_ talking about! This man is here to _help_ us!"

Maury smiled once more into the cameras

"Until next time, America."

_**Cackles! Idea produced from a chat box but it seemed to work with these characters. At least I had fun writing it. It's messy because I wrote it so quick so I apologize for it but I hope you at least like the idea of this.**_

_**For those that are wondering what this is based from, it from a TV series talk show in America called Maury shown on basic television that shows the most absurd and RIDICULOUS uneducated people you could run across too having full out battles as the talk show host, Maury, tries to help, uncover, or more than anything INSTIGATE their issues. Its pretty hilarious.**_

_**Anyway, make sure to review to tell me your thoughts!-Detectivegirl2005**_


End file.
